Evie in Night Vale
by aireborne
Summary: [Welcome to Night Vale] Evie is just an average teenager. Except she lives in Night Vale. Read her accounts of life in Night Vale, interactions with Old Woman Josie and the Indian Tracker. She may be the only person in Night Vale who notices that things aren't right. Maybe she can team up with Carlos and see just what is going on around here.


Lost my job today.

As you know, I work, excuse me, _used_ to work, for Old Woman Josie. She always had trouble going up and down the stairs, getting her groceries, and getting out at least once a night to go to Big Rico's Pizza. But the other day, when I went to go check in on her, out by the car lot, she sent me away. Said she didn't need my help anymore. She said the angels had revealed themselves to her and that my help was no longer needed. She offered to compensate me for my troubles. She tried to give me a light bulb, free of charge. Apparently, the angel had changed the porch light for her. The black angel. I said that wasn't necessary, and was on my way. As I was leaving, she called out to me, and asked if I could buy her more salt, apparently the angels had used all her salt for some heavenly business.

Road my bike back into town, I needed to mail a letter my mom had given me this morning. However, as I headed over to the post office, I heard scratching noises, and screams. A great howling filled the air and seemed to reverberate inside my head. I dropped my bike off a block away, and walked up behind the post office. The Secret Police were already on the scene, standing in front of the doors, but not really doing anything. Am I the only one in town who seems to think there is something wrong going on? I walked up to the back windows, to try and see in and figure out what was going on, but the windows were blacked out. The screaming intensified, almost like a human soul being ripped apart.

I dropped off the letter in the outside mail chute, and as I did it made a strange, growling sound instead of its usual munching. By then, the 'Indian Tracker' had showed up. This guy is so weird. He couldn't do much more than I had, but he made a big scene in looking for tracks in the pavement and such. Well, I couldn't do much more, so I picked my bike back up, and headed back home.

Oh, on the way home, I was almost run over by one of those ghost cars normally seen on the highway. It seemed to pass right on by, and was more of a presence than a sight. It felt like my entire body had been thrust into a bucket of icy water.

It took me twice as long as usual to get home to the new development area in Desert Creek tonight because I had to take a detour. A new dog park opened up right where I used to take a bike path. I figured that was pretty sketchy, and chose to take a different route instead. You can never be too careful in Night Vale.

Got home today, only to find a large group of men in lab coats outside the house next door. They were crowded out on the sidewalk, looking at the house, mumbling to each other and taking notes. I went up to one of the guys, a tall man with a great haircut, and asked what was going on. He said that the house didn't exist, even though it made more sense for it to exist than not. At that, I nodded my head, smiled, and backed away slowly. Some people are just not right in the head.

Put my bike in the garage, and as I walked back up to the house, my sister Dana was standing outside shouting, "NRA! NRA!" I asked her why she was shouting, and all she said was that she wanted a bumper sticker. I still don't know if she got her sticker.

Went up to my bedroom and almost screamed. My book, entitled, "_The Tiered Heavens and Hierarchy of the Heavens_," was left out in the open on my bed. Anyone could have seen it! For the record, I know _nothing_ about angels, because I'm not supposed to know anything about angels. Yeah, I know nothing. _Nothing_.

Dana invited me to go with her to the bowling alley tomorrow. The Desert Flower Arcade Bowling Alley and Fun Complex just hired her as a new intern. Don't ask me what interns at Fun Complexes do. I don't know.

Well, the sun has set, so I'm heading to bed now I guess. It's weird though, normally I have more time to write into my notebook, it's almost as if the sun has set early. Huh, weird.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the first chapter! it's my goal to update on must tuesdays and/or sundays. my schedule is going to be a little crazy for a bit so...

let me know what you think! comments and suggestions are always welcomed!


End file.
